a new life, a new beginning
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: naruto, naruko, gaara, kankuro, iruka, temari and deidara have to leave suna permanently when their mother was murdered. They decide to settle in konoha where they wish to find their soul mates and makes new lives. But is the danger over yet? Pairings: naruhina, sasunaruko, nejifemgaa, inokan, kakafemiru, shikatema, itafemdei. Enjoy, teehee, AU. Little abuse ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki1 **

**aNaru-uchiha: Hey guys, I'm so excited. Though this is my first story on ever. My sister narukolover23 (go read her fanfics after reviewing this one) introduced me to the site. **

**Ruko-chan (narukolover23): yeah, I am awesome aren't I?**

**Naru-uchiha: how big is your ego?**

**Ruko-chan: pretty big. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, popcorn-sama does though.**

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

**Rated: PG 13**

_The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step..._

**A new life, a new beginning**

**Summary: **naruto, naruko, gaara, kankuro, iruka, temari and deidara have to leave suna permanently when their mother was murdered. They decide to settle in konoha where they wish to find their soul mates and makes new lives. But is the danger over yet? Pairings: naruhina, sasunaruko, nejifemgaa, inokan, kakafemiru, shikatema, itafemdei. Enjoy, teehee, AU. Little abuse P.S: the story's much better than the summary so yeah.

** I have a mum! Sweet.**

"...no! Give me back my doll!" a little blonde girl with cerulean eyes who looked around 3 years old screamed.

"Let me think about it... no! What are you gonna do about it? Freak hahahaha" a bully who looked the same age said and laughed.

"Leave my sister alone." A 5 years old red head girl with the kanji 'ai' on her forehead said

The bully frowned at the sight of the older girl and ran away, dropping the doll as he did.

The little girl picked up the doll before hugging her sister tightly.

"Tank (1) you, gaara nee-chan."

"Glad to help naruko-chan." She smiled and ruffled her head affectionately.

"Hey!"

She laughed as her little sister pouted.

"Come on kid; let's get back to the others." Gaara smiled and carried her giggling sister on her shoulder as he walked over to the orphanage.

_At the suna orphanage _

A 7 years old girl with caramel coloured skin, brown hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail and a small straight scar on her nose was thrown across the kitchen by the cook.

"I said get out of my kitchen you little monster." the bulky woman yelled.

The girl got up; whimpering but still stood her ground.

"But its dinner time and my siblings and I haven't had dinner yet

"You don't deserve to be fed; you monsters, now get out of my kitchen before I throw you out"

The girl gulped and scuttled out of the kitchen, but not before she had stolen a bag of food from the kitchen counter.

As she closed the kitchen door behind him, she smiled sadly at the bag of food in her hand and sighed.

'It's like this every time, why do they hate us? At least it'll be enough for tonight' she thought as she made her way to the small closet they used as a room as the hotel manager refused to 'waste' rooms on the 'monsters'

As she entered, he was suddenly 'attacked' by her 3 years old blonde otouto who he soon realized was crying.

Now iruka was usually a very calm and gentle person but when one of his siblings cried, she became overcome by the urge to kill anyone who hurt her 'family.'

"It's okay, naruto... why are you all crying?" she asked as he saw all her siblings – except gaara who was trying to cheer them up – crying.

5 years old Temari sniffed and answered.

"Nee-chan, it was danzo-sama." She said as she hugged her blonde 4 years old sister deidara closer as she sniffled.

"The orphanage owner?" iruka asked.

"Th-they want us out in two days." Kankuro whimpered as he rubbed his tattooed face.

"Two days? w-why?" iruka asked, her eyes watering.

"He-he said that he didn't want to yaste (2) space on ugly wonsters like us. Nee-chan, are we wonsters?" naruto asked.

"Of course not, everyone's just jealous. It'll be alright." She said and grinned as best as she could.

"Pinkie swears?"

"Pinkie swears." She replied and smiled genuinely and crossed fingers with her grinning brother– that is until she saw the bruises on naruto and naruko's bodies.

"What happened to the twins?" she asked as she looked them over.

"Bullies" gaara replied and iruka sighed.

"Why didn't you guys call me?" she asked as she checked the bruises on the twins' bodies.

"w-we didn't want to bother you." Naruko said, flinching as her hand brushed across a bruise.

Iruka sighed and took a first aid kit from a small box at the far end of the closet.

"I told you before guys, you could never bother me. When something's wrong, get me right away okay?"

"Otay" the twins answered.

"nee-chan, where'd you get that?" deidara asked, pointing to the first aid box.

"Um, remember that time when kankuro hurt himself?"

"Oh yeah." Deidara said.

After the last bandage was in place, the twins hugged her and grinned.

"Thank you nee-chan!" they said in unison.

He grinned back at them and ruffled their hair.

"Anything for my otoutos"

"Hey! I wanna hug nee-chan." Temari whined and jumped into her arms, soon followed by the rest of the crew as they had a group hug.

At that moment, naruto's stomach gave a growl.

"Ehehe" he grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as everyone laughed.

"nee-chan, did you get anything today?" gaara asked, her dark rimmed jade eyes hopeful.

"It's not much but it's something." Iruka answered, bringing out the bag but wincing as she did.

"nee-chan you're bleeding!" gaara yelled before dashing for the first aid kit and cleaning the wound. When she was all patched up, gaara passed the food around and settled down to eat his.

When they were done, temari asked.

"Will it always be like this?"

"No it won't. Someday we will be okay. And we'll never suffer anymore." Kankuro answered.

"Promise?" Temari asked.

"Promise" he replied.

Soon the twins yawned and were put to bed soon followed by everyone else. Iruka gazed at her sleeping family. Though they weren't related by blood except naruto and naruko, the seven had bonded and stuck together through their time in the orphanage as the unlucky 7. Why they were hated was by all means a mystery. Everyone in the group had deep physical and emotional scars that would take a while to heal. Naruto, naruko, iruka and deidara were emotionally as well as physically scared by their previous guardians, kankuro and gaara were tattooed by theirs, and temari's was mostly emotional abuse. They had gone though a lot and stuck together as the outcasts of the orphanage. Iruka sighed and huddled together with his 'family' and went to bed.

_Two days later_

"Get out of my orphanage!" said a middle age looking man with a bandage covering one eye, a cast on his right arm and a walking stick in his left.

"P-please danzo-sama, let us stay, we don't have anywhere to go." Iruka yelled.

"I said out, I don't want you and your unlucky family near here. Because of you, nobody wants to adopt any child from this orphanage anymore." Danzo said.

"Please Danzo-sama, I promise; if you let us stay, we won't go anywhere, we won't let anyone see us."

"I said no! Get out."

"Pweaase." The twins begged with tears in their eyes.

"I said no!"

"What's going on?" a middle aged woman asked.

"Chiyo-sama"

"What are you doing to these kids?"

"Um Nothing chiyo-sama" he said as he glared at the children daring them to say anything.

Chiyo saw this and gestured to the children to come to her but gasped as the oldest one backed away with the children behind him, looking at her with eyes filled with fear.

'What did they do to these kids?'

"I want them" she said and smiled at them.

"What?" Danzo and iruka said.

"I said I want these children. I want to adopt them."

"Weally?" the twins asked hopefully.

"Really." She said, smiling when the twins dived into her arms crying.

The other children followed and hugged the woman tight.

"But, you don't want them" Danzo said.

"And why not?"

"They-they're freaks, 2 tattooed boys, 4 scared ones and an ugly girl" Danzo said, glaring at the children who glared back at him.

Chiyo looked at them and back at Danzo.

"They look fine to me. Why do you hate them so?"

"People don't want to adopt anyone from this orphanage because of them and we don't have enough funding for the orphanage because of them." Danzo said and pointed angrily to the children who hid behind the woman.

"Very well, I'll give you enough money to fund the orphanage for 6 months." Danzo looked satisfied and the children looked at her with hurt but she continued.

"...but, I still want the children. Hitori, take my kids to the car. I'll sign the documents." She said and hugged the children who grinned at her.

Hitori, her 20 years old assistant/adopted son smiled at the kids, carried them to the car and laughed as the twins blew raspberries at the fuming orphanage owner.

_In the car_

"So what do we call you?" kankuro asked.

Chiyo looked at them from where she was riding shot gun.

"How about... mum?" she smiled at their astonished faces as the driver Hitori chuckled.

"Mum." Iruka whispered what was on the others' minds.

'I have a mum.'

**(1) Tank you gaara nii-san. – naruko's just 3 so her vocabulary's not perfect yet so she'll me some mistakes with her words but it's not an error by me, It's part of the story.**

**(2) Yaste, wonsters- naruto's also 3 so his vocabulary isn't perfect too. Again, I did it on purpose.**

**(3) I don't know if there is a different word for little sister from little brother cause I'm not Japanese so if there is, tell me.**

**(4) So people, was it good, bad, great? Review and tell me what you think.**

**Ruko-chan: yeah, so read my fanfics and review after this one.**

**Ruko-chan: sis, get me a dry martini.**

**Naru-uchiha: why should I?**

**Ruko-chan: cause I'm older, rhaaaaaaa! **

**Naru-uchiha: *runs away* and remember, review narukolover23's fanfics.**

**Follow the dots**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Write in that box down there. Anything. It doesn't**

** Even need to have anything to do with the story. Talk about the weather even teehee not literally.**

**Click on that little purple blue button. **

**Favourite story √ , follow story √, favourite author √, follow author √**


	2. welcome to konoha

**Naru-uchiha: hello…...I like mangos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I own nothing except the plot, hitori and YOU! Okay maybe not you. But I do own a shit load of Deidara, Itachi, sasori, hidan, kakuzu, Pein, Kisame, konan, zetsu, and Tobi plushies. **

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

_This is a flashback_

**Notes: **

**Here are the boys who are female in this story: Iruka will now be iruko, Deidara will stay as Deidara, and gaara will stay as gaara cause gaari or gaaro just sound weird.**

**These are their ages, Iruko: 27, kankuro: 26, temari: 25, Deidara: 24, gaara: 24, naruto: 23, Naruko: 23**

**Welcome to konoha**

The caramel coloured brunette gazed around as her eyes studied the scenery. Behind her walked her siblings. She frowned as one of them spoke.

"Are we there yet?" the blonde whiskered boy asked.

"No, naruto" iruko replied.

"How about now?" he asked again.

"No"

_Pause_

"Now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Yes" iruko said.

"But we're in the middle of nowhere." Naruto whined.

"Exactly, now shut up"

Naruto pouted and huffed.

Shortly after, they arrived at a big navy-coloured building which looked sort of like a mixture of a house, a shop, and a hotel.

"We're here" iruko said causing her siblings to sigh in relief, glad their journey was over.

"Wow, it's pretty big!" Naruko said in awe.

"I know! And this is just the workhouse!" Deidara said in her usually perky mood.

"Yeah, I wonder what our house would look like." Gaara mused.

"Come on guys; let's go see what's inside." Kankuro said, roughly pushing the door open and walking into the house, his siblings right behind him.

This turned out to be a mistake as a pile of dust which had settled on the top of the door fell on them.

They coughed and spluttered, silently blaming kankuro for their misfortune.

"Kankuro nii-chan" gaara growled before engaging kankuro in a battle with the…tickle monster!

Gaara laughed as she poked and prodded, looking for that special spot that would get a reaction as kankuro trashed and writhed under her, his laughs bouncing off the walls (**A/N hay! Hidden hetero lemon material**) this only made them dirtier.

Seeing and gaara had finally let her brother go after he had begged for his release (**A/N ha-ha!**) the siblings took a good look at the place.

"Wow, this room's big, what should we use it for?" Naruko wondered out loud.

"I know we should use it for a bakery!" temari yelled.

"Great idea! We could sell iruko nee-chan's delicious cakes and cookies" naruto said with stars in his eyes as he imagined the yummy goodness that was yet to come.

"Well, I do love to bake…" iruko said.

"Then it's settled. Bakery it is! Come on guys, let's se what's upstairs!" gaara said.

The siblings gasped and laughed as she went through the rooms which turned out to be kitchens, bathrooms, and a couple of empty rooms full of giant dust bunnies which at some point had tried to swallow naruto.

"It's alive!" he had screamed as the dust jiggled.

They then came upon one of the rooms they hadn't looked at yet.

They went in and gaara's smirk broke out into a full out grin…which was creepy

And behold, in a art of the large room were painting boards, easels, paint brushes, and numerous jars of paint of different colours and types, there were poster colours, water colours, oil paints, acrylic paint, and so many others. Gaara was in 'heaven' as painting was what she loved to do best and she was pretty great at it too. She had even gotten two national awards and one international one.

In another part of the room lay two potter's wheels, a large kiln, a bunch of sculpting utensils, tools, and a large box of explosive making materials. Attention was called to the area as Deidara danced around the stuff, laughing like a drunken hyena in mating season.

Deidara had won two national awards for best fireworks, and best sculptures respectively.

"Whatever, nothing here is worth my ti…" naruto halted as his eyes came upon yet another part of the extremely large room.

"Wooooohooooo!" he yelled as he ran over, gawking like an idiot at the large stone blocks, chisels, and other tools meant for sculpting. His grin turned so big, it threatened to cut is face in half but for some unknown reason, it didn't, thank God.

Naruto had also won an international award for his talent.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Naruko watched her sibling, her mood turned sour and she sighed. In her whole family, she was the only one who didn't have any 'exceptional talents'

Gaara won awards for painting, Deidara for clay work, naruto for sculpting, kankuro for wood work, iruko for her delicious cakes and pastries and temari for her dancing.

Naruko sighed yet again.

'I can't do anything' she told herself.

"Are you okay, Naruko?" iruko asked, concerned.

"Of course" she said and donned a fake smile which iruko easily saw through but didn't question it.

"So what do we use the other rooms for?" iruko asked.

"Oh I know! A Latin and ball dance class!" temari squealed.

"Or a TV room" naruto added.

"Or a capoeira class!" Deidara and gaara said in unison, quickly followed by some high pitched squealing.

'Wow, kaa san really went all out on this one' iruko thought and her expression turned sober.

'Kaa san' she breathed.

Their kaasan, chiyo had died a year ago and on her death bed, she had got the transfer papers to konoha, certain that they would find it.

Find what, you might ask, love.

Iruko snorted.

They had all been ridiculed by all the people at the orphanage, what makes konoha so special?

But iruko had learnt never to doubt the woman's wisdom, even if she does sometimes sound like a crazy old bat.

After she passed away, hitori their tou san / nii chan had stayed in suna where he had gotten married to her culinary sensei ayame

"Come on guys, we've got some cleaning to do, let's go get some supplies." Naruko said, her earlier thoughts forgotten…at least for now.

**Dooooooooooonnnnnnnn'tttttt killllllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh! I know it totally sucked but I wrote this chapter for some comic relief which I didn't get because I suck at humour. I need some comic relief cause the manga's getting really depressing, come on kishimoto, I need some humour here and enough with the fillers! And another thing, I noticed that the number of people who read this story is more than those who actually review so please don't be free loaders and give me your honest opinions.**

**So Naruko has an extremely low self esteem because she thinks she doesn't have any special talents. Well I'm obviously going to give her one but the problem is I have no idea what talent she should have. Review and tell me what kind of talent you think would be best, oh and review this chapter even if it sucked.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
